Work of a Ninja
by apollo'sinspiration
Summary: NaruSaku? Yes. War? Maybe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------

This will be AU, I think.. It's current with the manga (crosses fingers) that I was able to read via el internet...and for some reason I have this fear that I'll get things wrong..but regardless, there will be meaningless characters I create for my own purposes, etc... so from here off it branches from the manga. Oh, and it's NaruSaku and maybe some other random pairs... Lee/Tenten perhaps

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breathing huskily, the boy continued doing pushups as sweat rolled in rubbery beadlets down the arch of his nose, mixing with raindrops. The early summer rain poured over Naruto, soaking through his clothes and into his hair and skin, raising goose bumps across his tiring body. His hands pressed deeply into the grass, churning up the red mud so characteristic of Konoha's fields.

Nearing his 300th pushup, his arms quaked a little as the stress began to work on his elbows; and as if his own weight wasn't enough, the humid air pressed down on his back as well, and the organic smell of wet fields and dirt seeped into his nose, almost hindering his deep breaths.

A crackle of lightning flashed across the cloud covered sky, followed by small, angry rumblings of thunder. Sheets of rain pounded down on the struggling boy, but Naruto merely squinted his eyes and grunted in response.

"Grraaahhh!"

_A few more! A little rain isn't going to stop me!_

"Ten.. more!" Gasping for breath, Naruto clenched his teeth, pouring all his remaining energy into the remaining pushups. Because of his intense concentration on completing his self-set training, he failed to notice he had a visitor.

"Idiot." A strong figure dressed in black with cargo shorts stood, leaning slightly on a cherry tree, eyeing Naruto without expression.

"Whaa-"

"Idiot. What are you doing?"

"Training to become stronger! I have to be strong if I want to become Hokage right!"

"Feh. It's our only day off, and it's pouring, you fool." Still, Sasuke was impressed with Naruto's determination. Greater than his own, perhaps?

"It's just a little rain! You should be training too, if you want to get better than me!" Naruto grinned impishly and laughed.

_That'll get him!_

Perhaps not feeling up to Naruto's foolish provocations, or perhaps too mature for them any longer, Sasuke merely gave him a cold glare, and shrugged indifferently before stalking off.

_I wonder why Sasuke's out here anyway? _Naruto thought after a moment.

"Hey, hey Sasuke! What are you doing out here anyway! Hey!"

The retreating back of his rival gave no answer.

"Hrumph." Naruto's nose and chin scrunched up in thought.

_Better finish up!_

_---_

"Naruto. Naruto. Naruto!"

"Eh, what?" Naruto sat up a little too quickly, and suddenly felt quite nauseous.

"You used up too much chakra again, idiot."

Naruto sat up, blinking while his eyes accostemed themselves to the brilliant sunlight.

_Huh?_

"Sasuke?"

**WHAM.**

"Heeeyy! What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before grinning again.

"Do I look that manly to you, eh, Naruto?"

Sakura bent down and helped him up to his feet again.

"No! No, no of course not Sakura! I just.. I must've been dreaming!"

"Eh?" Sakura cocked her head to the left, giving Naruto a quizzical look, one to hide the brief wave of emotion that swept through her mind.

"Yea, I was training and out of no where he popped up.. he looked exactly the way he did before he left."

"Oh."

Naruto studied Sakura's face. He vaguely wondered what she had been feeling since Sasuke left, he knew how much she'd admired him. Looking at her now, he noticed a subtle strength in her eyes that had been growing since the Chuunin Exam.

"Hey, Sakura, want to go get some ramen with me?"

The question that would have earned him a cheap slap and a glare earlier in their lives, now earned him a lunch with his favorite person in Konoha.

"My treat," Sakura replied casually, and she started down the sloping hill back to the town.

_Oh Naruto, you never give up, do you?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"'Bye Sakura!"

Sakura smiled back at the happily waving boy, who still had ramen noodles hanging from his mouth. Turning and walking out the door, Sakura let her eyes and thoughts wander, as she trotted down the streets of Konoha in the weakening light. Pale sun spotted the streets and buildings, and the cool breeze that went rustling in between shops flipped her hair into her face, temporarily blinding her.

"Ack!"

Oomf!

"Tenten? Lee?"

"Sakura! It is so good to see you again! How are you feeling!"

"I'm great, Lee, Thanks!" Sakura smiled at him, in admiration of his genuine concern for other people. She smiled at Tenten too, only to find her face less welcoming.

_Why is Tenten looking at me like that? And why is she standing so close to Lee?_

Tenten stood only a few inches away from Lee's side, and every now and then she would glance at Lee's radiant smile.

_Hmm. I wonder._

Finally having reached her apartment, she unlocked the door and dragged herself upstairs to bed, collapsing immediately. She hadn't realized how exhausted she felt until now, as her muscles and bones ached in every imaginable place. Lazily she took off she shoes and flung them into a corner, trying to remember she'd have to clean up all her scattered belongings later. It seemed that collapsing on her bed after training (without cleaning!) had become a habit these past few weeks.

_Ohh.. so tired._

'rap rap rap'

_Ughh! Whoever's knocking is SO dead! _

With a creak and a swish, Sakura's door opened, to reveal-

"NARUTO!"

"Hehehehe hey Sakura, you left this at the ramen shop! I thought I'd bring it back for you!"

He handed over her weapons pouch.

"Thanks Naruto, but right now I'd like to-"

Another knock.

"Sakura, Naruto." Kakashi nodded to each, before stepping in. "I wanted a word with each of you, actually, if you don't mind."

"Of course! Come right in sensei!" Sakura yelped in a strained voice, gripping the blankets in attempt to control her bad temper, one that could get out of had fast with the strength she'd acquired from training with Tsunade. "Well, what is it?" She snapped.

"A mission. Gathering information in the Hidden Village of the Mist."

"But why Kakashi-sensei? Aren't we supposed to be preparing to get Sasuke back?"

"There may be bigger problems than Orochimaru and Sasuke, I fear, Naruto. Our ally, the Sand is beginning to feel uneasy lately-"

"But sensei we're closer to the Mist than Sand is! That doesn't make any sense!"

"Naruto, use your head. If Mist either persuades the Sand to ally with their own, or, overpowers the Sand completely, we're an easy target for a two front attack! Our village is strong, but not nearly as strong as it once was, and it does not have the power to fight a two front war _and _ tangle with Orochimaru." Kakashi sighed, eyeing them both.

"So, spy-work in the Hidden Mist? Will Sai be going?"

"Seeing as Team Kakashi is still missing it's true fourth member, yes, Sai will be accompanying you both; and, I've already told him of the mission."

Sakura nodded. "Alright then, when do we leave?"

"You have a couple days."

_So, back to Mist, eh?_


End file.
